<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Are We Doing This Again? by tabbytabbytabby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653448">Why Are We Doing This Again?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby'>tabbytabbytabby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thiam Prompts [70]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bookstores, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Shopping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam drags Theo along on his search for the perfect present for his mom's birthday. After Liam suggests a blender, Theo decides to intervene in hopes of finding a more suitable gift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thiam Prompts [70]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/992076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Are We Doing This Again?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonisamelon/gifts">manonisamelon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Manon, who wanted “Why are we doing this again?” from <a href="https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/187424666603/200-random-dialogue-prompts">this list</a> of prompts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo looks around the nearly deserted department store and frowns. He turns his gaze back to Liam, who is holding a blender like it holds the answer to all of life's questions. </p>
<p>“Why are we doing this again?” Theo asks, leaning back against the shelf next to Liam. </p>
<p>Liam's eyes flick in his direction briefly before moving back to the blender. "Because my mom's birthday is coming up and I need to get her a present."</p>
<p>“Her birthday is in two days,” Theo says. “You’re waiting until now to get her a present.”</p>
<p>Liam glares at him, “<em>No</em>. I’ve been looking. It’s just… she’s hard to buy for.”</p>
<p>Theo finds that hard to believe. He’s only known Jenna for just over a year, but even he knows her ideal present isn’t a blender.</p>
<p>“Liam, do you really think your mom wants a blender for her birthday?” Theo asks him.</p>
<p>Liam sighs and looks down at the box in his hands, “No. I just don’t know what to get her. Flowers die, and David always gets her jewelry. I just want to get her something special.” He rolls his eyes at the looks Theo gives him. “And I know a damn blender isn’t special. I’m just panicking here.”</p>
<p>Theo pushes off the shelf and takes the blender from Liam’s hand, putting it back in its rightful place. “Come on.”</p>
<p>“What?” Liam asks, hurrying to catch up to him as Theo heads towards the store exit. “Where are we going? I need to get Mom a present.”</p>
<p>“I know that,” Theo says, taking Liam by the arm and pulling him along. “But you’re not going to find that here.”</p>
<p>“Then where?”</p>
<p>Theo smirks over at him, “I know the perfect spot. You’re just going to have to trust me.”</p>
<p>Liam bites his lip and studies Theo’s face for a few long seconds. It had been said so casually, but Theo realizes how much meaning those last two words hold. Sure, things have been good between them. Theo would even said Liam is his best friend.  Finally, Liam nods. “Okay. Lead the way.”</p><hr/>
<p>Theo can feel the tension and unease practically radiating off Liam as he leads him down a nearly deserted street. He glances back to see him biting his lip, and warily assessing their surroundings. Rolling his eyes, Theo grabs Liam by the arm and pulls him towards a shop a few feet in front of them. </p>
<p>“Relax,” Theo says. “I’m not going to kill you.”</p>
<p>“Could have fooled me,” Liam mutters. “This would be the perfect place to do it.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t your mom ever tell you not to judge a book by its cover, Liam?”</p>
<p>“Well yeah, but…” His words cut off with a gasp when Theo opens the door behind him and steps back, giving Liam a better view inside. He steps in, mouth agape, and looks around. “Oh wow.”</p>
<p>“You were saying?”</p>
<p>“What is this place?” Liam whispers.</p>
<p>“It’s a bookstore.”</p>
<p>Liam turns his head to him, “<em>Obviously</em>. I mean, how did you find it?”</p>
<p>“Well I spent a lot of time driving the streets of Beacon Hills,” Theo says. “You know, when I was homeless. And I wound up down here. It didn’t look like much from the outside, I know. But something told me I needed to come in. So I did.”</p>
<p>“It’s amazing,” Liam says. “It looks like… magic.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. A witch owns it, so that might have something to do with it.” When Liam’s eyes widen in alarm, Theo laughs. “Relax. She’s nice. Completely harmless.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t say <em>completely,</em>” a female voice says from amongst the shelves. A few seconds later, the owner appears. She’s dressed in deep purple robes that seem to glitter in the light. She smiles when she sees Theo. “It’s good to see you again, Theo. And with a friend.”</p>
<p>“This is Liam,” Theo says. “Liam, this is Jasmine. She owns the place.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you,” Liam says, smiling shyly. “Your place looks awesome.”</p>
<p>“Well thank you,” Jasmine says. “I’ve had a lot of time to get it just the way I want it. Now,” she claps her hands together, “what can I help you with?”</p>
<p>“Liam needs a present for his mom,” Theo tells her. “She’s big into mythology. Especially a certain legend about a king and a sorcerer.”</p>
<p>“Ahh yes,” Jasmine grins and turns away from them, heading down one of the shelves. Theo follows her, dragging Liam with him. “I have just the thing. I just need to find it. Ah!” She snaps her fingers and a book slides out of one of the top shelves, falling easily into her hands. “This one might work.”</p>
<p>She hands it over to Liam, who examines the cover, running a gentle finger over it. “Wow,” he breathes. “This must be ancient.”</p>
<p>“One of the earliest copies of the legend of King Arthur,” she tells him. </p>
<p>“And you want to sell it?” Liam asks, raising his head to look at her.</p>
<p>“It is one of my favorites,” she says. “I’ve read it so many times. But I think I could let it go if I knew it was going to someone who would truly appreciate it.”</p>
<p>“She will,” Liam says. “Definitely. This is perfect.”</p>
<p>“Much better than a blender,” Theo adds.</p>
<p>“Yes, better than a blender.” Liam rolls his eyes. “How much?”</p>
<p>She waves him off. “On the house.”</p>
<p>“Really? I mean, that’s nice of you. But this has to be worth a lot.”</p>
<p>“It is,” Jasmine says. “My payment will be knowing it is going to someone who truly appreciates its value.”</p>
<p>“She will,” Theo assures her.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait to give this to her,” Liam grins. “She’s going to flip.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Jasmine,” Theo says, holding out his hand. “Really.”</p>
<p>She takes his hand in hers and pats it with a smile. “Anytime. And don’t be a stranger. Both of you.”</p>
<p>“Oh I’ll be back,” Liam assures her. “My friend Mason would love this place. My mom too.”</p>
<p>“It’s nice to know that there are still people out there that appreciate the importance of knowledge,” Jasmine says. </p>
<p>Liam is still grinning when they leave the shop. His book is wrapped in an intricate silk wrapping that Jasmine had insisted on doing for them. He holds it close to his chest and sighs, looking over at Theo as he starts the truck. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“For what?” Theo questions, turning his head to look at Liam.</p>
<p>“For caring enough to know exactly what my mom would want for her birthday,” Liam says. “Even when I was failing at it.”</p>
<p>“I think you knew,” Theo says. “You were just stressing too much about it to get there.”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Liam says. “But I still appreciate it. And I know my mom will too.”</p>
<p>Theo nods, “Good. It’s the least I could do after everything you both have done for me.”</p>
<p>Theo turns away, preparing to put the car into drive, when he feels a warm press of lips against his cheek. He turns his head to look at Liam, to find him still there, leaning across the seat as he looks at Theo. </p>
<p>“What was that for?”</p>
<p>Liam shrugs, “I’m just glad you’re here.”</p>
<p>Theo smiles and ducks his head, pressing a kiss to the corner of Liam’s mouth. “There’s no place I’d rather be.”</p>
<p>Liam beams at him and leans back in his seat. “Good. Let’s go home.”</p>
<p><em>Home</em>. Theo definitely likes the sound of that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜<br/><a href="http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/">My tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>